


RENT One or More Shots

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Like my RENT smut oneshots book, but for non-smut things/oneshots. Want fluff? Want angst? It’s all here, come read!Revive the RENT fandom 2020.
Relationships: April/Mark Cohen, April/Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, April/Mimi Marquez, April/Roger Davis, Benjamin Coffin III & Mark Cohen, Benjamin Coffin III/Mark Cohen, Benjamin Coffin III/Mimi Marquez, Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Joanne Jefferson/Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen & Joanne Jefferson, Mark Cohen & Roger Davis, Mark Cohen & Thomas B. Collins, Mark Cohen & Thomas B. Collins & Angel Dumott Schunard, Mark Cohen/Alison Grey, Mark Cohen/Angel Dumott Schunard, Mark Cohen/Joanne Jefferson, Mark Cohen/Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen/Nanette Himmelfarb, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen/Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez, Mark Cohen/Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard, Maureen Johnson/Mimi Marquez, Roger Davis & Maureen Johnson, Roger Davis/Gordon, Roger Davis/Joanne Jefferson, Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez, Thomas B. Collins & Mimi Marquez, Thomas B. Collins & Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard, Thomas B. Collins/Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Roger Davis/Angel Dumott Schunard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothergayrentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergayrentfan/gifts).



Hi, it’s transmarkcohen, AKA Felix!   
  


As said in the description, this is a book like my Smut Oneshots, but for...non-smut oneshots. You want fluff? You want angst? I’ll write it all! Just give me a request and I will write it.   
  


-Felix


	2. Decorating The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is trans and pregnant. He is dating Collins. They decorate the nursery for their baby.

Collins walked into the room where Roger was painting the crib. Not wanting to conform to the cisnormative pink/blue standards, they had decided on a brilliant yellow. (Pastel, not neon or banana, so that it still looked good.) Collins was carrying some stuffed animals and extra refreshments. Roger looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend, and kissed him. 

"Is this just because I brought food?" Collins teased. 

Roger nodded, taking a sandwich. "Of course it is," he said, holding the sandwich with his non-paint-covered hand. "I'm pregnant."   
"I know." Collins placed the stuffed animals in the corner of a room, all of whom would be placed in the crib when it was dry. The pregnancy...had been an accident. 

Of course they'd both known it could happen. Roger  _ was  _ trans and could barely afford his rent, let alone testosterone. And even then...well. Roger had decided to keep the baby. He was in a happy relationship, and when he'd talked to Collins about, Collins had loved the idea. So they moved by themselves to another apartment where they could have a nursery. Mark and Angel had managed to make their own apartment work, having just started dating themselves. 

Roger was now four months along, and they wanted to have everything ready early, in case any complications arose. Collins usually didn't trust doctors on account of how many had failed their patients, but he would deal with them for his boyfriend. Roger had already been through so much strife in his life, he didn't need anymore. 

Roger looked up from where he'd gone back to painting and kissed Collins again. "Hey," he said. "I love you." 

Collins smiled. "I love you, too." He walked over to where he'd placed the stuffed animals. "What do you think we should name this one?" He was holding a teddy bear that would be giant to a baby, but only came up to about an adult's knee. 

Roger thought for a second. "Bartholomew," he answered, extracting a laugh from Collins. 

"Do you plan on naming our child that, too?"   
Roger smiled. "No. Something simpler. Like...Chrysanthemum." 

"That's a flower. And complicated, not simple." 

"That was the joke, babe." 

Collins put the bear down and came back to Roger, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, putting one hand on his stomach. Roger dropped the paintbrush into the paint bucket and returned the gesture. 

"I really love you," he said. 

Collins grinned. "You, too." 

They kissed one more time, and it felt like the setting sun peeking through the colorful trees on a bright autumn day. Dappling, beautiful, and with the promise of hope. 


	3. Curious Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne brings in a cat from the street to rehome it, but her partner, Angel, has other ideas. 
> 
> (Many things are changed from canon in these oneshots. Sometimes it's a single line but if something seems odd that's probably why. :)

One day, Joanne walked into the apartment she shared with her partner, Angel, carrying a medium-sized gray cat in her arms. She stroked its fur as it purred, content to have a lowly human pay attention to it. 

Angel skipped over to Joanne, kissing her girlfriend, then gasped when she saw the cat. "Baby!" She said, lifting the gray feline out of Joanne's arms. "You brought home a cat!"

"No," Joanne said, shaking her head, "I found it in the street. I figured we could find it a good home-" 

Angel examined the cat, not listening to Joanne. "It's a boy," she commented. "I think I'll name him Henry." The cat seemed to like that, rubbing its head against Angel's chin. Angel stroked his ears. 

"Angel, we can't take care of a cat!" Joanne said exasperatedly. "We have enough to worry about, with the kids and the house and the-" 

Angel held Henry out to Joanne. "Cat," she simply commented. Henry seemed to look at Joanne with pleading eyes. 

Joanne sighed. "No," she said. "He needs to go to a good home, where he can be fully looked after. Remember when Mark and April got a dog and couldn't handle the responsibility? I don't want it to be like that." 

"It's a cat, they need a lot less attention than a dog, Joanne. Also, I think the kids would  _ love  _ him. And I'm pretty sure Mark and April's dog was actually a wolf that they mistook for a Husky." 

"Angel," Joanne said, but she was running out of arguments. She loved Angel too much. And she loved cats. "It's expensive." 

Angel looked pointedly at her girlfriend. "And who's the fancy lawyer daughter of rich parents around here? Not me! I'm not a woman and I grew up dirt poor!" 

"Okay, okay," Joanne said, defeated but smiling. "We can keep him." 

Angel broke into a grin, hugging Joanne. "Yay!" She kissed her girlfriend. 

Henry meowed, then leapt out of Angel's arms and onto the floor. Joanne laughed at that. "He  _ is  _ adorable," she admitted, reaching down to pet him. 


	4. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison has a secret. Unbeknownst to her, Benny is harboring some secrets of his own...

Alison woke up, the sense of uneasiness from last night filling her again. Something was off. A chasm had formed between her and Benny, and she could no longer avoid it. Even having been married only for money, she knew now...she couldn't stay married to him. 

She was a lesbian. 

Next to her Benny stirred and woke up. Alison stiffened. She was, frankly, terrified to tell him. Even though he had gay friends...she'd seen his homphobic tendencies. She was terrified of what he would think. 

Alison slipped out of bed and into her silk slippers. She froze as she heard Benny, half-awake, say, "Alison?" 

"I'm...going to get the mail," she said. "I'll be back soon." She stood up and walked briskly to their P.O. box. It was cold outside, but she  _ was  _ in her pajamas in snowy New York in the middle of winter.

Unbeknownst to Alison, Benny was struggling with some of the same questions...mainly, the fact that he was gay. 

The truth is, he'd known he was LGBT in some way since college...since that night with Mark. Mark, a flaming bisexual, had spent one night with him and Benny had begun to question his entire being. 

He just didn't know how to come out to Alison when her family was homophobic. 

Alison walked back into their room, then, placing the mail on the nightstand. "All bills," she commented. "Nothing to worry about." 

"Ah. Okay." 

A quiet tension hung in the air. 

“So…” Alison began. How to broach the subject? Avoid it, until it was no longer possible? No, that would be too obvious. Lie? That’s  _ all  _ she’d done. Alison had realized through her whole life everything was pointing to her being a lesbian. And it had led to this pivotal moment, in her room with her husband she didn’t love, about to- 

“I’m gay,” Benny blurted out. 

Alison jumped back, startled. “What?!” she asked, grabbing onto the nightstand. Had she heard that correctly? 

Benny sat up in bed, looking at his wife. “I am gay,” he said. “Homosexual. I know it’s...I mean I...look, I’ve known for a while, and I’m sorry.”

Alison stared.  _ Holy shit!  _ This may be easier than she thought. Also... _ HER HUSBAND WAS GAY!  _

__ “I’m a lesbian,” Alison said, letting go of the nightstand and stepping towards the bed. “I was wondering how to come out to you.”

“Whoa,” Benny said. “I mean, uh...just whoa.” 

“We should...probably get divorced,” Alison said. 

Benny nodded. “I’ll get the car keys. We can go now?” 

“Yeah. I’ll tell my father I’m taking the building back.” 

“Okay.” 

Alison and Benny walked to the car, a new future opened up to them. 

**_To be continued…._ **


End file.
